During the past decade, many efforts have been made to minimize the amount of volatile materials that escape into the atmosphere when an ink or coating composition has been applied to a substrate. Many compositions have been prepared in which the undesirable volatile solvent is decreased or completely eliminated. One of the problems associated with this approach has been an increase in the viscosity of the ink or coating presenting problems in its handling and application. It is therefore desirable to produce compositions having the proper viscosity. It is also desirable to produce compositions which can be cured rapidly with a minimal consumption of energy. To effect this goal recent improvements in the coatings and ink field have led to compositions which can be cured by radiation means or with a minimal amount of heat energy. Illustrative are compositions and procedures as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,643 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,807.
The use of alkylcarbamoyl alkyl acrylates in coating and ink compositions have been found to impart to them many desirable properties. These .[.alkylcarbamoyl.]. .Iadd.alkylcarbamoyloxy .Iaddend.alkyl acrylates are known and have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,328 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,838.